


Wanna ride?

by barbiedoll



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cowboy Daryl, Fanart, M/M, Rickyl, Shirtless Daryl, Shirtless Rick, Showers, Sketches, artwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedoll/pseuds/barbiedoll
Summary: Humble offering to Tiofrean.  Inspired by Sittin' a Cowboy ....XOXO B





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiofrean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sittin' a cowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665624) by [Tiofrean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean). 



> All ya'll's kudos & comments are this cowgirl's greatly appreciated bread and butter!  
> Yee haw!  
> B

[](http://s1028.photobucket.com/user/barbiekissca/media/20161127_131226_zps69ifwrmi.jpg.html)

Daryl as a cowboy . ..


	2. Wanna get wet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick in the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all Tiofrean's fault...lol  
> ♡♡♡♡  
> B

rick in the shower need to say more?


End file.
